Confusion
by ladyjr16
Summary: xover with Highlander. Something extraordinary has happened to the humans.
1. Default Chapter

Confusion   
  
Summery: Something extraordinary has happened to the humans   
  
Category: xover with Highlander   
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing   
  
Ch1   
  
"Liz watch out!" Screamed Marie   
  
"Two females and one male in critical condition" shouted an EMT as he burst through   
  
the ER doors.   
  
"What happened?" Asked a Doctor as he checked the vital signs of the brunette girl.   
  
"Car crash, they were hit from behind into a tree."   
  
"Oh my goodness."   
  
"beeeeeeeeeeeeep!" screamed three machines   
  
"Oh my..... It's all three of them" shouted a nurse.   
  
"Call Dr. Art and Dr. Coal STAT!" yelled Dr. Butler.   
  
The two doctors came running in and took control of the other two patients.   
  
"200, Clear" called Dr. Art working on the blonde girl.   
  
"250, Clear" cried R. Coal trying to save the boy.   
  
"350, Clear" shouted Dr. Butler still with the brunette girl   
  
After 15 minutes the Doctors called the time of death at 3:50 am on October 5,2002.   
  
"Those poor dears" an elderly nurse said to the doctors. "They were just children."   
  
" Did you get a hold of their families?" asked Dr. Butler   
  
"No sir they had no family information on them only their names." answered the nurse sadly.   
  
" Well ...... call the funeral home and tell them. At least we have their names."   
  
Dr. Butler told the other two doctors. "Some of the ones that come through here do not"   
  
"To bad , to bad." Dr. Art said sadly as he shook his head.   
  
"Ashes to Ashes and Dust to Dust." said the priest as he finished the funeral  
  
of the three teens. At this funeral there was only one person. A boy in a   
  
long black coat about 17 years old. Even after the priest had left   
  
and it started to rain the boy stood there in the middle of the three graves that were together.   
  
"My poor friends" the boy spoke "I wish I could have been there when you died   
  
.I am torn between being glad to be with you again and being sad about what   
  
is going to happen to you."   
  
"Are you ready to do this Alex?" asked a man in a coat similar to the boy's.   
  
"Yea, I'm ready Duncan" answered Alex. Let's dig them up."  
  
Ch2   
  
'How much further?" panted Ritchie   
  
"Not much further, and stop whining." Duncan answered.   
  
Alex said nothing as he continued to haul dirt out of Liz's grave.   
  
Cluck "I've hit something." shouted Ritchie   
  
Clunk. Clunk "So did we it would seem." Duncan replied   
  
"Wait," Alex shouted "Don't open them!"   
  
"Why?" Ritchie asked with a confused look on his face.   
  
"I need to open them." Alex said   
  
"Why you?"   
  
"They need to hear and see a familiar person." explained Duncan "Right Alex?"   
  
"Right and I'll start with Liz." Alex replied   
  
"Liz?" Alex called as he open the coffin of on of his best friends. "Liz can you hear   
  
me? Come on Lizzie speak to me."   
  
"Alex? Alex is that you? asked Liz in a small voice.   
  
"Yes sweetheart its me. Can you give me your hand."   
  
"No! NO! You died....I'm dead too aren't I?"   
  
"You are not dead love, Neither am I for a matter of a fact. And I will  
  
explain it all to you in a little while, but first we have to get  
  
Marie and Kyle. I know I might be asking a lot but I need you to trust me for a   
  
little while. Ok?"   
  
"Yes.... of course Alex."   
  
"Ok give me your hand." As Alex was helping Liz Ritchie was talking to Duncan.   
  
"Mac isn't this a little unusual ? I mean three pre-immortals die at  
  
one time and they die the exact same way Alex did, who is also their close friend, died."   
  
"Yes, this is very unusual and we will sort it out, later after we get these kids home and dry. Then I will ask Alex how he knew they were pre-immortal and when and how they died." Duncan replied   
  
"Well, I still think it is a bit weird."   
  
" So do I Ritchie. So do I"  
  
Ch3   
  
"Maria, honey it's Liz. I want you to take the hand in front of you, ok?   
  
"What is going on Liz? It's so dark." came Maria's frightened voice.   
  
"I truly do not know. Just trust me ok?" Liz replied while looking at Alex.   
  
"Ok." Marie said in a quiet voice that Alex almost did not recognized. Out came her small   
  
white hand and Alex grabbed it pulling her out. As soon as she stood up, she looked at   
  
the hand that pulled her up, looked at the person the hand belonged to and then "Alex?   
  
Wait you are dead!" she screamed. Alex just pointed to her. Maria turned "Oh my lord!   
  
I'm dead too? Oh, this is just a dream? This is al a bad dream! I'm going to wake   
  
up now and be safe in my own bed." she said as she squeezed her eyes closed.   
  
"Marie you are not dreaming." Alex said with a very tired face.   
  
"I'm not?"   
  
"No ......and I will explain it all as soon as we get Kyle and get somewhere to drive off."   
  
"Um, ok." Marie replied after she noticed that she was wet and it was raining. "  
  
That would probably be a good idea I guess." she said as she went over and hugged Liz.   
  
"Girls, can you call Kyle?"   
  
"Sure. Kyle, Kyle come out Kyle." The two shriving girls called out.   
  
"Kyle come on and get your jock self up so we can out of this cold wet rain   
  
and get some answers." Marie shouted   
  
"I can't" came the muffled answer.   
  
"Why not?" Maria asked.   
  
"Opps, because I forgot to open the coffin that's why." Alex replied   
  
" Oh, well get it open then!"   
  
Alex jumped down, opened the coffin, and pulled Kyle out .   
  
"Alex.." Kyle started.   
  
"NO, I am NOT dead, yes you DID die but now you are NOT , and I will explain  
  
it all LATER.. After we get to a dry place and change clothes. Answer all   
  
of your questions?" Alex interrupted.   
  
"Um, yea I guess so."   
  
"good now get out so I can put the dirt back in."   
  
"Why?" Marie asked.   
  
"Well, so no one will report three bodies has been dug up" Alex replied.   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Yes and we better hurry some people are coming." Duncan said.   
  
"Aggh! Who are you?" Marie screeched.   
  
"This s Duncan, and the guy by the willow is Ritchie. They are some   
  
friends of mine." Alex explained.   
  
"Where did you meet them?" Liz asked.   
  
"I'll tell you later."   
  
"I guess, Do trust them?   
  
"With my life."   
  
"Ok, well let's get these holes filled up and go somewhere where I can change." Marie ordered.   
  
"Is she always this bossy?" Ritchie asked quietly as he and Duncan came forward.   
  
"That was not bossy for her. Just wait until she get to know you." Alex replied as they   
  
started filling in the three holes.   
  
"Come on. Please?! I'm cold and wet." whined Marie.   
  
"Yea I really want to get to know her." muttered Ritchie to Duncan as   
  
they followed the kids to the car.   
  
"Well we don't have a choice now do we?" muttered Duncan back. "If we   
  
sent them somewhere else Alex would probably follow them no matter what."   
  
" We wouldn't want that mow would we?" Alex's voice called from the car.   
  
"Course not." Ritchie called back. "Guess I'll get to know them."   
  
"You won't regret it . Once they know you they are very loyal" Alex respond   
  
as they got into the car and drove away from the graveyard. "Aren't you guys?"   
  
"Sure as long as you get me somewhere warm fast." Marie yelped as another drop of  
  
water fell from her hair to nose.   
  
"I agree with Ria." Liz said as she got closer to Alex as if making sure he was really there.   
  
"It's okay Liz. I'll be all right." he mumbled as he pulled both her and Marie closer to him.   
  
"What about you Kyle? What do you say?" Alex asked.   
  
"I plead the 5th until I know what the hell is going on." Kyle said in a tone   
  
that only his closes friends knew he was joking.   
  
"Hey! What does that mean?" Ritchie demanded   
  
"He's joking." Duncan answered as the four teens started to laugh.   
  
"Oh."  
  
Ch.4  
  
"Well I feel much better." announced Marie as she came into the bedroomwhere Liz and Alex were. "Where's Kyle?"  
  
"Taking a shower in another bathroom." Alex replyed.  
  
" Oh, I didn't know there where two."  
  
" There are three. Liz and I have already took ours because we knew you would take a while."  
  
Marie promptly smacked him on the arm as she settled on the bed beside him   
  
and Liz. "That is soooo not funny. I had dirt and who knows what in my hair."  
  
"So did Liz but she didn't take that long." Alex shot.   
  
"There is probbley a good reason for that!" Marie shot back. "Liz?! Tell him   
  
the good reason for why you did not take a long time like I KNOW you wanted to."  
  
"I am tired so I didn't want to take long that is all." came the reply  
  
"Tell the truth Liz." Came Kyle's voice as he came in drying his hair. "You   
  
just couldn't wait to find out what is going on. Isn't that right?"  
  
"Well you caught me Kyle. I should have known better then to try and fool you. But really Alex..."  
  
"Wait before we start with any long story ,which I know we will because we always we do,   
  
can we get something to eat first. I'm starving." Interrupted Kyle.  
  
"Me too." whined Marie  
  
"Liz what about you?" Alex asked  
  
"Yea, now that I think about it I am kind of hungery. But where will we go?"  
  
"To the kitchen where else? Follow me." Alex answered said as he got off the   
  
bed and headed to the kitchen.  
  
"That is so typical of you Liz thinking about the weridness which is our live  
  
instead of food." Kyle said laughing as they followed Alex.  
  
"Well that is why I have you, to remind me." Liz said  
  
"I live to serve."  
  
All four young people laughed for the first time, it seemed in years.  
  
ch.5 "Lets see, what do we have?" Alex asked himself as he opened th refrigator door.   
  
"Pepsi, Sprite, juice, and water. What do you guys what to drink?  
  
"Water." Liz replyed  
  
"Same for me" Marie replyed  
  
'well, I want a Sprite." Kyle said after a moment  
  
"And I want a water too." Alex said as he passed out the drinks. "Now for food.   
  
Hmmm how about frozen pizza?  
  
"Sounds good" "I don't really care" came Marie and Kyle's voices respectively.  
  
"Liz how about you? Do you mind?" Alex asked the silent girl.  
  
"Hmm what? Oh, pizza right. No I don't care."  
  
"Okay one frozen pizza coming up." Alex said as he pulled it out of the frezzer. "Now let's   
  
see here.." he started in a bad Italian accent "...what we are going to do is cut zz box   
  
open like this with a knife and throw it on zz pan, turn zz ovan on at 400F, and put zz pizza  
  
in zz oven."  
  
"That was sooo bad." giggled Marie "Put zz pizza in zz ovan. That was like some bad foregin   
  
dubbed movie."   
  
"Are you calling my accent bad?" Alex asked with a hurt look.  
  
"No, that wasn't bad that was horrible." she giggled.  
  
"Yea it was wasn't it?" Alex chuckled. He quieted down and then said "So why are you guys doing  
  
in Seattle anyway?" 


	2. Chapter

Confusion   
  
Author:ladyjr15  
  
Summery: Something extraordinary has happened to the humans  
  
Category: xover with Highlander   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Timeline: Highlander before Ritchie died and in Roswell after Alex died but not to much after that  
  
Ch6  
"Well it is a really long, long story." Liz stated.  
  
"We do have time you know." Alex replied  
  
Liz answers sighing "I know but I do not wish to tell it just yet. Do you guys?" asking the other two  
  
"No not just yet." answers Marie  
  
"Ditto"  
  
"We will tell you Alex just not right now ok?" Liz asked  
  
"Of course it's ok. That was really inconsiderate of me asking now after everything that has happened to you guys these passed few days or even hours. Sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry Girlfriend. It is understandable that you want to know what went on after you ......"Marie trailed off.  
  
"After I died. You can say the word guys. Anyways we have forever to talk about it."   
  
"We do?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Opps." Alex said smacking his head "I was going to tell you that later when you had settled down because it is a .."  
  
"Long story" The others finished for him.  
  
"Right."   
  
"So you'll tell us tomorrow right?" Marie asked.   
  
"Right. After you guys have eaten and had a good nights sleep."  
  
"Aww thank you DAD." Kyle joked  
  
"Ha ha Valenti. You're a crackup. No wait make that a crackpot." Alex jibbed back  
  
"You little.."  
  
"Boys behave or I'll have to spank you both." Marie ordered.  
  
"Yes mama" came the answer from both boys  
  
"Umm Alex " Liz said "You might want to check the pizza."  
  
"Damn" Alex said as he jumped up and opened the oven and grabbed the pan. "OWWW Hot, Hot" as he slammed the pizza on the table.   
  
"That is what potholders are for Dumbass" Kyle said   
  
"Alex your hand is burned!" Liz cried out when she saw his hand.  
  
"It will be ok"  
  
"What are you crazy!" Marie shrieked  
  
"Just wait a minute Ria clam down" Alex started  
  
"Calm down?! You want me to ..... What the Hell!" Marie yelped as a green glow started to form around Alex's hand.  
  
"See all better" Alex said softly  
  
"How in the hell did you do that?!" Kyle said  
  
"Both of you hush!" Liz shouted Then looking at Alex "It is part of the long story right?"   
  
"Right. And I promise I will tell you Tomorrow ok. I'm just asking you to trust me ok guys?"  
  
"Sure man ." Kyle stated sitting back down .  
  
"Girls?" Alex asked   
  
"Of course Alex, whatever you want." Liz said softly  
  
"Of course Girlfriend , just don't do anything like that again ok."  
  
"I'll try not to. Ok who wants pizza?"  
  
"ME!" Marie said bouncing "I'm starving"  
  
"Me too." Kyle said.  
  
"Ditto." came Liz's answer


End file.
